


lean into me

by city135



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city135/pseuds/city135
Summary: “Hey,” Youngho says. He drags Doyoung closer by the hips. “I love you.”





	lean into me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudelove/gifts).



> woke up to a cute clip of doyoung clinging to johnny and ended up writing this real quick

Doyoung wakes up to the feeling of fingers running through his hair, slow and gentle, blunt fingernails soothing against his scalp. He lets himself indulge in it for a few more moments, before opening his eyes. A small smile makes its way onto his face, and in front of him, Youngho mirrors the expression.

“Hi,” Doyoung says, voice raspy and thick with sleep. He leans forward and brushes his lips against Youngho’s jaw before nuzzling his face against his neck. Last night, he remembers, he had crawled into bed around midnight and slipped his arm around Youngho’s waist, molding himself against his husband’s back. Now, they’re facing each other, and one of Youngho’s arms had ended up pillowing Doyoung’s head.

“Good morning, baby,” Youngho whispers. The hand that was in Doyoung’s hair trails down his neck and shoulder, settling at the small of his back.

Doyoung shifts closer, curling up and taking in Youngho’s warmth. “I’m surprised you’re still in bed.”

“It’s Saturday morning,” Youngho whispers. Then, coquettishly: “And Donghyuck is sleeping over at a friend’s house. So…”

Doyoung pulls back with a chuckle, raising an eyebrow at the implication. “I’m _tired._  I don’t have the energy to fuck at--” he turns to look at the alarm clock on the table beside their bed “--8:17 in the morning.”

Youngho grins, amused. He’s still got the same brightness in his eyes, the playfulness in his smile, that he had when Doyoung first met him years ago. “Whatever you want.” He pecks Doyoung’s lips, sweet and chaste.

Despite the exhaustion, set heavy in Doyoung’s bones, from another late night at work, he finds himself chasing Youngho’s lips, tilting his head to kiss him properly.

It starts out slow and simple, smiling against each others lips when they pause to take a breath.

And then it becomes more heated, more urgent, as Doyoung threads his fingers into Youngho’s hair and tugs, as Youngho’s hand slides down and dips under the waistband of Doyoung’s boxers.

“I thought you were tired?” Youngho teases, his lips swollen and pink, his eyes dark and focused.

“Shut up,” Doyoung mumbles, without any real fire in his voice. Color rises in his cheeks. He lets out a pleased hum when Youngho slips his thigh between Doyoung’s legs, a sigh when he grinds down against it, half-hard.

It takes some time to find the right rhythm, the right angle so it feels good for both of them -- it’s been a while since they’ve done this after all.

“Mm, wait,” Doyoung breathes. He pulls away for a moment to tug his boxers down to his knees. “Let’s…”

Youngho follows, pushing his sweatpants down and kicking them off the rest of the way. Doyoung takes him in his hand, stroking slowly as he marvels at the difference in size between himself and Youngho, his cheeks flushing. That’s one of the many things that’ll never get old.

“Hey,” Youngho says. He drags Doyoung closer by the hips, until their cocks brush against each other. “I love you.”

There’s something witty at the tip of Doyoung’s tongue, but it fizzles when Youngho eases his hand away and instead wraps his own around their cocks. He moans softly. “I love you, too.”

Doyoung grips Youngho’s shoulder, biting down on his lower lip, their foreheads pressed together and Youngho works his hand over them, fast, then teasingly slow. His body feels hot and tense, yet incredibly relaxed.

“Come on, baby,” he murmurs.

And it doesn’t take long after that for Youngho to groan, to lean in for a sloppy kiss and he releases between their bodies. With Youngho’s tongue in his mouth, Doyoung follows.

He slings his leg over Youngho’s hip and closes his eyes, snuggling closer, not minding the stickiness on their bellies.

Youngho’s hand comes to rest of his waist, and he draws small circles against his skin as they both come down, as they both relax, until their breathing evens out and is in sync.

“We should shower before this gets gross,” Doyoung finally sighs. He really doesn’t want to leave the bed, but they still have the whole day ahead of them.

“Okay.” Youngho kisses Doyoung’s forehead and slowly sits up. His hair is messy and his skin seems to glow under the sunlight filtering in through the blinds. He smiles down at Doyoung with a fondness that always makes his heart flutter. “But no hanky-panky in there.”

“You sound so _old_ when you say stuff like that,” Doyoung laughs. He holds his arms out, grunting when Youngho pulls him up.

They do end up only showering, and under the spray of the water, with his arms wrapped around his husband, and lips pressed to his neck, Doyoung thinks about how lucky he is to have Youngho in his life, how happy he feels to have the family he always dreamed of, how loved he truly is.

  



End file.
